I LOVE YOU, I REMEMBER YOU
by NunaaBaozie
Summary: Kisah masa lalu Jongin dan Sehun, dimana mereka tuangkan pada hadiah ulang tahun putri semata wayang mereka dalam bentuk surat. Hingga akhirnya Taerin tahu, mengapa selama 17 tahun ini sang ayah tidak pernah memperhatikannya sebagai seorang anak NON FIKSI - 90% REAL 10 % IMAGINE Nama tokoh, tempat & beberapa hal yang mendukung jalannya cerita yang perlu diubah/ditambah HUNKAI GS
1. Chapter 1

Hai namaku Wu Taerin, usiaku 17 tahun esok hari. Aku seorang siswi disekolah Hangang. Duduk di kelas 2 menengah. Aku tidak terlalu berisi maupun kurus. Dengan tinggi 168cm dan berat badan 48 kg. Menurut kalian aku bagaimana? Bermata bulat, berambut sebahu, berkulit putih atau tan.. hmmmb bisa keduanya dan aku punya tanda lahir di siku dalam. Seperti biasa, setiap hari aku bangun lebih awal untuk membuat sarapan. Oh ya, aku tinggal berdua dengan ayah. Ayahku bekerja sebagai seorang direktur di Perusahaan mobile. Jika kalian berfikir aku adalah putri raja yang akan sangat dimanja, kurasa persepsi itu salah besar. Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya dimanja oleh ayah. Dalam artian bermanja di gendongan ayah, saling memeluk, pergi berdua atau pun melakukan hal menyenangkan dengan ayah. Tidak, tidak pernah sama sekali dalam hidupku. Yang ada adalah, ayah seperti sangat menghindariku. Tidak tahu mengapa, saat bertanya pada kakek dan nenek Wu juga sama saja. Kakek nenek Kim? Meski aku sangat dekat, tapi mereka tidak pernah menjawab dan memasang wajah sedih. Pernah sekali aku bertanya tapi langsung merutuki kebodohanku karena raut wajah kakek nenek berubah.

Hari ini, aku bangun seperti biasa. Pukul 5.30, setelah membersihkan diri. Aku memakai baju santai terlebih dahulu karena harus membuat sarapan. Membuka lemari es, mengambil 2 butir telur dan susu. Membuat secangkir kopi untuk ayah dan membuat roti isi.

Tap tap tap

Aku mendongak dan tersenyum kecil, ayah turun dengan pakaian kerja dengan rapi. Menyampirkan jas berwarna hitam dan meninggalkan kemeja putih dengan dasi berwarna biru bergaris merah kecil.

" selamat pagi yah "

" selamat pagi "

Jawabnya singkat. Yaa, ayah memang seperti ini. Singkat padat dan jelas. Aku memberikan cangkir berisi kopi dan 2 piring berisi sarapan untuk kami berdua.

" ayah, nanti jangan menjemputku. Nenek Wu yang akan menjemput. Malam nanti aku menginap disana. Ayah ikut menginap kan ?"

" tidak Tae "

" ayolah yaah, besok hari ulang tahunku. Tidak mungkin kan aku merayakan ulang tahun disini? "

"..."

" ayah pasti tidak bisa, jadi aku memilih dirumah kakek Wu. Nenek sudah telefon kemarin. Pesta ulang tahun 17 ku kali ini meriah. Ayah harus datang "

Ayah hanya diam tidak menoleh secentipun ke arahku. Sementara aku? Terus menatap ayah berharap mendapat jawaban terbaik darinya.

" ayah usahakan "

Aku tersenyum kecil, posisiku yang duduk di seberang ayah membuat berjengit dan berlari kecil ke arah ayah lalu memeluknya.

X

X

X

X

X

" hy tuan putri "

" hentikan panggilanmu itu, menjijikkan "

" eeeyyyy, tuan putri merajuk eoh ?"

" tidak, hanya saja. aaah ayolah... Kau juga tuan putri disini "

Rengekku pada Minji, dia sahabatku sejak masih memakai popok. Gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Minseok eomma ini terkenal akan kepintarannya. Meskipun aku juga termasuk ke dalam siswi pintar di sekolah

" kata ibu, besok ulang tahunmu di rumah kakek Wu ?"

" iya, maka dari itu malam nanti aku menginap "

" aku ikut "

Minji bergelanyut manja di lengan kananku. Sahabatku ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

Sekolah Hangang, salah satu sekolah elit di Seoul. Tidak mudah untuk masuk kemari, selain di dominasi oleh murid kalangan atas, tak sedikit pula sekolah ini terkenal akan murid pintarnya. Sekolah yang selalu mendapat predikat sekolah menengah terbaik di Seoul selama 20 tahun berturut-turut. Aku dan Minji adalah salah satu murid pandai di sekolah. Selain pernah memenangkan olimpiade di Jepang, kami juga termasuk salah satu murid yang sangat disegani.

" TAERIN "

" yaaa "

Itu Yuta, teman sekelas kami dari Jepang. Laki-laki dengan bentuk V line terbaik, berjalan mendekati bangkuku

" terima kasih, ini ku kembalikan bukumu "

" kau sudah selesai mencatat semuanya ?"

" yaa, tulisanmu rapi sekali "

" terima kasih "

Ucapku pada Yuta. Aku pun kembali pada buku bacaan yang sempat kubaca kemarin.

Sekolah pun berakhir, nenek Wu berjanji akan menjemputku hari ini. Ketika aku berjalan ke gerbang sekolah, ku lihat mobil hitam yang ku kenali terparkir di halaman sekolah. Aah itu nenekku, Wu Joonmyeon. Nenek paling modis yang pernah ada. Bagaimana tidak, kami sering pergi ke salon dan berbelanja bersama.

" NENEK "

Aku berlari mendekati nenek Wu yang telah siap menerima pelukan dariku

 _Bruuk_

" aigooo, tuan putri "

" aissh nenek, aku bukan tuan putri "

Rengekku manja.

" selamat sore nenek Wu "

" ooh hy sayang, kau semakin cantik saja "

Aku ikut tersenyum ketika nenek memuji Minji.

" nek, Minji ikut menginap yaa dirumah. Aku kesepian "

" tentu saja, nenek sudah menyiapkan makan malam istimewa untuk kalian "

" yeaay "

Aku kembali memeluk Nenek

" eung, tapi Tae... aku tidak jadi menginap "

" kenapa ?"

" aku lupa, jika Ziyu tahu aku pergi ke rumah nenek Wu. Dia pasti ikut "

" ooh sayang, biarkan saja adikmu ikut "

Minji menatap nenek Wu dengan raut wajah menyesal. Ia menggeleng perlahan dan mendekati nenek lalu memeluknya

" aku akan datang ketika pesta saja nek "

" kau serius ?"

" ya, aah itu paman Kim. Aku harus pulang "

Aku menatap Minji yang berjalan lesu meninggalkan kami di parkiran. Nenek menggenggam tanganku dan kami tersenyum.

" ayo "

.

.

.

.

Benar apa yang dikatakan nenek. Pesta ulang tahun 17 ku sangat mewah. Para maid dan beberapa orang yang tidak kukenal. Aah mereka memakai earphone dan memakai pakaian resmi tengah mondar mandir di lantai bawah dengan telunjuk kanan yang menunjukkan ke beberapa tempat. Aku yakin mereka adalah EO yang sudah kakekku pesan. Setelah berganti pakaian, aku hanya berdiri bersandar pada pagar lantai 2 dan masih mengamati beberapa orang yang sangat sibuk.

" noona "

Aku menoleh begitu melihat Daehan, anak dari kepala maid berdiri tak jauh dariku

" ya "

" anda ingin makan siang sekarang ?"

Menghela nafas, aku menatap Daehan dengan kesal. Dia benar-benar membuatku marah

" sudah berapa kali ku katakan, jangan memanggilku noona. Kau bahkan lebih tua dariku "

See, aku tengah marah tapi dia malah terkekeh

" maafkan aku Tae, aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku "

" tapi aku tidak suka. Aiiissssh "

 _Bruuk_

Aku menabrak bahunya dan pergi ke kamar. Setelah ini Daehan pasti tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Aku duduk di kamar yang selalu aku tempati ketika kemari. Duduk termenung sambil menonton acara kartun dengan tokoh spons berwarna kuning.

 _Knock knock_

Tidak perlu ku buka, aku sudah tahu siapa yang akan datang.

" aah ternyata kau benar-benar tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan "

" tentu saja, aku sangat tahu bagaimana kau "

Daehan menutup pintu kamar, dan mendorong trolly makanan mendekati ranjang. Taerin menyingkirkan selimut dan duduk bersila.

" kau kedinginan ?"

" tidak "

Jawabku sambil memasukkan potongan daging salmon setengah matang ke dalam mulutku

" kali ini apa hadiahku ?"

" aku tidak tahu, kau penasaran ?"

" hnng "

Aku bergumam tanpa menatap Daehan. Anak laki-laki lebih tua 9 bulan dariku hanya duduk diam disampingku sambil membaca novel yang kemarin aku pinjamkan padanya.

" apa nenek tidak bercerita pada bibi Oh ?"

" tidak, tapi yang kudengar. Hadiahmu kali ini adalah hadiah paling istimewa "

" sungguh ?"

Jika aku bisa melihat bagaimana diriku sendiri, mungkin aku akan mengeryit jijik karena dengan mulut penuh dan belepotan saus, aku menatap Daehan dengan antusias. Aah saus mayonaise sialan, kau membuatku tampak buruk di hadapan Daehan.

" yaa, aku tidak berbohong "

Lagi, aku tersenyum sambil mengunyah makan siangku. Begitu selesai ku telan, aku menjilat sisa saus di sudut bibirku.

Persiapan pesta ulang tahun sudah selesai. Aku baru saja bangun tidur dan mendadak ingin minum jus. Jadi ketika aku hendak turun, aku mengintip sebentar ke bawah. Yaa, Daehan benar. Pestaku mewah. Ini kan hanya pesta ulang tahun bukan pesta pernikahan. Ya Tuhan, nenek benar-benar berlebihan.

" selamat malam cantik "

Itu bibi Oh, ibu Daehan. Aku berjalan mendekat dan mengucapkan selamat malam lalu duduk di kursi meja dapur.

" ada yang ingin kubuatkan tuan putri "

" bibi Oh, berhenti menggodaku "

" hahaha tuan putri, kau ini mau berusia 17 tahun dan masih saja merajuk "

Aku hanya mencebik kesal dan menelungkupkan kepalaku di meja.

" aku ingin jus kiwi, bisa bibi buatkan ? "

" tentu, aah apa kau ingin mandu ?"

" mandu ?"

" yaa, Daehan yang membuat "

" baiklah, beri aku yang banyak "

" siap "

Bibi Oh melakukan pose hormat dan mulai melakukan hal yang kuminta.

 _Tap tap tap_

" sayang "

" hy kek "

 _CHU_

" kau baru bangun ?"

" yaa, dan aku haus. Apa kakek mau jus?"

" tuan, apa anda ingin jus kiwi ?"

" jangan terlalu formal Seo, dan berikan aku 1 "

Kakek mengernyit tidak suka dengan panggilan itu. Terlalu formal baginya.

" kemana nenek ?"

" nenekmu pergi dengan nenek Kim, entah kemana "

" kakek ?"

" kakek Kim akan menyusul malam ini. Kau tunggu saja "

" ayah ?"

Kakek diam, usapan di rambutku terhenti. Wajahnya mendadak datar. Namun setelah itu ia tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengusap rambutku.

" ayahmu akan datang "

" kakek tidak berbohong kan ?"

" tidak tuan putri, untuk apa kakek berbohong ?"

" seriiiiiiiiing "

Jawabku sambil mengaduk jus kiwi yang baru saja tersaji di depanku.

" 6 jam lagi kau akan berusia 17 tahun. Ada kado istimewa yang akan kau terima"

" huuuh... "

"..."

" sejujurnya, aku tidak menginginkan kado kek "

Seohyun yang mengerti lantas menjauh dari kakek dan cucu tersebut. Yifan menarik kursinya dan mendekati Taerin

" aku hanya ingin ayah menatapku, memelukku dan melakukan hal yang biasa ayah dan putrinya lakukan "

"..."

" ayah bahkan tidak pernah mengajakku menjenguk ibu. Tidak pernah bercerita bagaimana ibu. Dan ayah... "

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Menahan tangis, yaaa aku tidak boleh menangis di depan kakek. Aku hanya terlalu terbawa emosi.

 _Sreeet_

 _Greeep_

" tuan putri "

"..."

" jika sudah waktunya, kau akan tahu mengenai hal itu semua. Mungkin tidak sekarang. Tapi kakek yakin, semua yang katakan itu tidak benar. Ayahmu menyayangimu melebihi siapapun "

" hiks "

Dan setelahnya aku menangis di dekapan kakek. Menangis dalam diam.

X

X

X

X

Sekarang pukul 23.40. Aku sudah sabar untuk menatap jarum jam melewati pukul 12 malam. Biasanya ketika aku terbangun, aku langsung berlari turun kebawah dan melihat tumpukan hadiah sudah tersaji di ruang tamu. Dan jika biasanya aku tidur lebih cepat, tapi kali ini tidak. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku yakin esok ketika bangun, kantung mata sudah mewarnai wajahku dengan tidak elitnya. Dengan rasa penasaran, aku turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Menempelkan telingaku di daun pintu. Aku bisa mendengar suara nenek Wu dan Kim yang berbicara berbisik. Aku tersenyum ketika mereka berdebat untuk segera membawa hadiah-hadiahku turun lebih cepat. Aku seperti penguntit. 15 menit aku berdiri disana dan hening. Suara-suara itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Dengan berani, aku membuka pintu perlahan, mengeluarkan kepalaku dan mengintip. Hening, kufikir semua orang sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Dengan perlahan, aku melepas sandal rumah dan keluar kamar. Aku berjalan berjinjit dan turun perlahan ke ruang tamu. Mulutku tidak menutup sedari tadi, ada 1,2,3, aah lebih mungkin ada 10 hadiah besar di ruang tamu. Aku hampir memekik senang meliaht semua hadiah ini. Senyumku tidak pudar. Sampai pada akhirnya, aku melihat ada sebuah gulungan kertas berwarna merah muda dengan pita merah.

" apa ini ?"

Gumamku sambil berjalan mendekati gulungan tersebut. Dengan jahil, aku mengambilnya dan membolak balikkan gulungan tersebut sampai ada akhirnya rasa penasaranku lebih besar.

Aku membuka gulungan kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

" putriku Wu Taerin "

Ucapku pelan. Ini sebuah tulisan tangan yang begitu indah dan rapi. Aku melihat ada sekitar 6 lembar tulisan tangan yang disatukan oleh sebuah penjepit. Bahkan aku bisa memastikan jika tinta ini begitu kuno. Warnanya menguning, aah maksudku hampir.

" selamat ulang tahun ke 17 sayang, kau tumbuh dengan dewasa bukan? "

Aku menghentikan bacaan pada kalimat pertama. Siapa yang mengirim surat seperti ini.

" putriku ? ayah ?"

Ucapku ragu. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Apa jangan-jangan ...

" ibu ?"

Rasanya jantung ini hampir terlepas dari tempatnya. Apa benar ini surat dari ibu untukku? Benarkah ? aku mendekap gulungan surat tersebut dan membawanya ke kamar. Berlari dengan cepat agar bisa duduk tenang di ranjang. Begitu sampai, aku duduk dengan tenang, menarik selimut sebatas pinggang dan menata bantal senyaman mungkin. Aku mulai kembali membaca surat yang kuyakini ini dari ibuku.

 _Flashback On_

 _Author pov_

 _18 tahun yang lalu..._

 _Seorang gadis manis duduk sendiri di bangku taman halaman. Jika murid lain akan berlari kencang menuju kantin, tapi tidka dengan gadis ini. Dia malah pergi ke taman halaman dan duduk di bawah pohon untuk menikmati waktu luangnya bersama buku novel yang ia selalu ia bawa. Ditemani dengan botol minuman teh hijau yang selalu ia bawa dari rumah. Memasuki musim dingin, ia semakin mengeratkan syal dan juga menggosok kedua tangannya agar tetap hangat._

 _" jongin "_

 _Gadis yang dipanggil itu menoleh ke sisi kanan. Tersenyum manis ketika sahabatnya datang dengan senyuman khas yang ada di wajahnya._

 _" tidak ke perpustakaan ?"_

 _" tidak, besok baru aku kesana. Ada apa ?"_

 _'menggeleng_

 _" tidak, aku tadi pergi kesana dan tidak menemukanmu "_

 _" kemarin sudah kesana, dan aku belum menyelesaikan bacaku "_

 _Minseok, nama gadis berpipi tembam tersebut mengintip buku yang Jongin baca_

 _" romeo and juliet ? kau mulai membaca novel picisan ?"_

 _" aah, hanya ingin "_

 _" ooohh, ternyata kau bisa romantis juga "_

 _" jika aku membaca novel picisan, bukan berarti aku romantis "_

 _Jawab Jongin kembali fokus pada novel nya. Minseok melakukan senam bibir dan meminum jus jeruk kemasannya. Bersandar pada kedua lengan di belakang tubuh dan menikmati cuaca yang mulai dingin. Sampai pada akhirnya mata almond miliknya menatap 3 orang anak laki-laki yang berjalan di depan. Ada jarak kurang lebih 7 atau 8 meter dari mereka. Minseok tersenyum dan memanggil sahabatnya_

 _" jongin "_

 _" hmmb "_

 _" coba lihat di depanmu "_

 _Jongin menghiraukan Minseok, sudah terbiasa dnegan ucapan tidak bermutu gadis ini_

 _" aiiissh jongin, berhentilah bercinta dengan bukumu dan tatap ke depan "_

 _" memang ada apa dideoan ?"_

 _'membalik halaman novel'_

 _" ada Luhan "_

 _Pekik minseok membuatnya mengerutkan kening dengan tidak kentara_

 _" pacarmu ?"_

 _" bukaaaan... aah maksudku, beluuum... astaga kenapa dia semakin tampan ?"_

 _" jika kau menyukainya, mengapa tidak emngatakannya saja ?"_

 _' masih membalik halaman tanpa menatap minseok '_

 _Minseok menoleh ke sisi Jongin dan berdecih kesal_

 _" tidak semudah itu. Luhan bahkan tidak pernah melirikku sama sekali "_

 _Cicitnya membuat jongin tertawa kecil_

 _" bukan tidak melirikmu, kau saja yang selalu melihatnya dari jauh tanpa mau mendekatinya "_

 _" aku tidak berani, aku malu "_

 _Dan obrolan mengenai Luhan mengalir begitu saja sampai lonceng berbunyi._

 _Lonceng tanda pelajaran bearkhir sudah berbunyi, para murid segera membereskan peralatan belajar mereka lalu bergegasa pulang._

 _" bagaimana jika malam nanti kita menginap ?"_

 _" baiklah "_

 _" aku akan datang malam nanti, akan kubawakan semua makanan dari rumah "_

 _Jongin tersenyum manis, ia mengnagguk dan melambaikan tnagan ketika melihat minseok masuk ke dalam mobil jemputan. Tersisa dirinya, paman Yu belum datang. Jadi Jongin menunggu digerbang sambil kembali membaca novel. Saat angin dingin menerpa kulitnya, Jongin spontan menjatuhkan novel dan ia berfokus pada syal yang sedikit longgar dan mengeratkannya. Ketika mengambil buku tersebut, ada tangan lain yang terlebih dahulu mengambil bukunya. Mata bulat Jongin tidak berani menatap siapa pemilik tangan tersebut sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsinya_

 _" jangan berdiri disini, kau menghalangi murid lain "_

 _Jongin tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang, aah benar. Ia sudah menghalangi jalan murid lain. Seharusnya ia bisa berdiri agak kepinggir tapi yang ada malah berdiri di tengah gerbang._

 _" terima kasih "_

 _Ucapnya lirih sambil berpindah tempat. Dan barulah setelah itu ia berani mendongakkan wajah dan melihat pemuda yang berjalan santai menuju halte bus. Jongin tidak bodoh untuk tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Dia Wu Sehun, salah satu pewaris perusahaan terkenal di Korea._

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _Jika kalian menebak jongin adalah gadis pendiam, maka kalian benar. Jongin memang gadis pendiam, tidak banyak bicara dan ia gadis yang patuh. Segala macam peraturan di keluarga Kim, entah peraturan yang logis sampai tidak masuk diakal, Jongin lakukan tanpa bantahan. Sebagai putri satu-satunya di keluarga Kim, Jongin harus menjadi gadis idaman dan kebanggan untuk ayah dan ibunya. Seperti sekarang, di usia menginjak 18 tahun, Jongin tidak buta, bodoh dan tolol untuk tahu hal apa yang terjadi di ruang keluarganya saat ini. Perjodohan, yaa.. ia tahu ini adalah perjodohan untuknya. Ada keluarga Park di ruang tamu dengan anak laki-laki seumurannya. Ia tahu jika Park Chanyeol, anak tunggal dari keluarga Park akan di jodohkan dengannya. Oleh karena itu ketika sang ibu memintanya untuk berdandan, dengan patuh Jongin melakukan hal yang diminta sang ibu._

 _" kau cantik sekali nak "_

 _Jongin tersenyum tipis menanggapi pujian dari nyonya Park_

 _" terima kasih nyonya "_

 _" aigoo, selain cantik kau gadis yang manis. Sayang, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadikannya menantu "_

 _Ujar nyonya Park tanpa banyak bicara. Jongin kembali tersenyum tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu berdecih membuat semua orang kecuali Jongin menatapnya sangsi._

 _" chanyeol, jangan bersikap seperti itu nak "_

 _" ibu, ayah. Berhenti berbasa basi. Aku sudah tahu untuk apa kita datang kemari. Kalian ingin menjodohkanku dengannya bukan ? "_

 _" CHANYEOL ! "_

 _" aku menolak perjodohan ini. Bahkan aku tak mau menatap wajahnya "_

 _Sejak saat itu, Jongin menjadi pribadi murung. Bukan bukan karena apa-apa, bukan karena hinaan dari Chanyeol. Tapi ada hal lain. Yakni, ia tidak bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum. Itu adalah hinaan paling keji baginya. Tak apa jika ia dicemoh, tapi melihat orang lain tidak senang atas dirinya, itu adalah sebuah penghinaan._

 _" sayang "_

 _Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu ketika sang ibu datang ke kamarnya. Ia merubah posisi yang awalnya telungkup menjadi duduk._

 _" kau sedang apa ?"_

 _" membaca novel. Ada apa bu ?"_

 _Taemin tersenyum, ia menggeleng dan bangkit dari duduk. Mengambil sisir berwarn cokelat dan menyuruh putrinya untuk membelakanginya. Jongin mempunyai rambut hitam lurus dan halus. Taemin tersenyum tipis_

 _" maafkan ibu "_

 _" ya ?"_

 _" kau pasti terkejut dengan perjodohan ini "_

 _Jongin terdiam, pandangannya meneduh dan ia menggeleng kecil_

 _" tidak bu, ini pasti yang terbaik bukan ?"_

 _" Kim Jongin, putriku. Selama 18 tahun, kau tidak pernah mengecewakan kami. Kau selalu menuruti semua ucapan ayah dan ibu "_

 _"..."_

 _" katakan jika ini menjadi beban bagimu nak "_

 _Jongin memutar tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan sang ibu. Aah ibu cantiknya menangis. Jongin mengusap air mata tersebut dan menggeleng._

 _" tidak bu, Jongin tidak menganggap ini beban. Jongin tidak suka melihat ibu sedih. Jangan menangis bu "_

 _Taemin meneteskan air mata lalu memeluk putri semata wayangnya. Tradisi keluarga dalam perjodohan membuat putrinya masuk ke dalam hal ini. Taemin juga korban dari perjodohan tapi ia bertahan karena baginya, menikah dalam seumur hidup adalah 1 kali. Tidak peduli kau membeci hal ini, kau harus melakukannya. Dan yang Taemin lihat dari Jongin adalah, ia melihat cerminan dirinya di diri Jongin._

 _Pertunangan keluarga besar Park dan Kim akan dilakukan 2 hari lagi. Semua persiapan telah matang. Baju jahitan dari butik terkenal juga sudah datang. Undangan untuk kalangan tertentu pun sudah disebar. Ada 1 kendalanya, chanyeol menolak mentah-mentah hal ini. Ia bahkan beberapa kali mengancam Jongin agar gadis itu mau menolak perjodohan mereka. Tapi jongin tetap pada pendirian. Ia akan menjalankan tradisi keluarganya turun temurun._

 _" dengar Kim, aku bisa melakukan lebih dari ini jika kau masih meneruskannya. Tidak hanya kau, tapi keluargamu "_

 _Ancam Chanyeol begitu ia melepaskan cengkraman di rahang Jongin membuat gadis ini terduduk lemas di lantai._

 _" maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa "_

 _1 kalimat lirih terdengar dari mulut Jongin. Chanyeol menarik lengan Jongin agar berdiri lalu ia menjambak rambut hitamnya agar mendongak_

 _" dasar kau wanita murahan, berapa harga yang harus kubayar agar kau menolak hal ini huh? aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu, bahkan menatapmu saja aku muak "_

 _Brak_

 _Lagi, Chanyeol mendoron keras tubuh kurus Jongin ke dinding. Tadi, saat ia pulang sekolah. Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk mendatangai calon istrinya. Dengan sedikit ucapan manis dan belaian lembut, ia berhasil membuat lebam di lengan dan punggung Jongin._

 _Flashback end_

Taerin pov

" chanyeol ? paman chanyeol ?"

Aku tidak salah baca bukan? Tertera nama yang begitu aku tahu. Paman Chanyeol, bukankah dia sepupu ayah ? jadi ibu... paman? Ayah... ?

" mengapa begitu rumit? Lalu... ayah ?"

.

.

.

.

Tebeceh...

Hay nunaa kali ini bawa cerita NON FIKSI artinya bukan khayalan yaa.. ini real, hanya nama, beberapa tempat dan sedikit tambahan disana sini. Tapi selebihnya real. Kali ini nunaa mengangkat cerita dari seperti biasa, temen nunaa yang berkenan kisahnya nunaa tuangkan di FF ini. Ia tidak keberatan ketika nunaa minta ijin untuk share kehidupan pribadi dia. Justru ia mau berbagi tapi nama tetep di sensor wkwkwk.. sama seperti beberapa chapt terakhir di UGLY CYBER ( ini nunaa post di FFN ) dimana nunaa harus wawancara dulu ke narasumber. Jika berkenan kalian bisa membacanya, jika tidak silahkan close saja. Tapi tetap, setiap kisah pasti ada pembelajarannya. Dan asli, selain UGLY CYBER, nunaa mewek sejadi-jadinya. Dan ini juga meweknya gak ketulungan.

Baiklah sekian cuap-cuapnya.. byee annyeong


	2. Chapter 2

_FLASHBACK ON_

 _AUTHOR POV_

 _Jongin mematut diri didepan cermin, dress tanpa lengan berwarna biru muda. Rambut yang ditata rapi dengan mengambil sedikit bagian kanan kiri dan disatukan di tengah. Entah apa namanya, tapi malam ini dia akui jika ia sedikit berbeda. Dengan polesan make up tipis serta lipbalm merah muda. Jongin tersenyum tipis. Malam ini hari pertunangannya dengan Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki yang sudah mengintimidasi, menyakiti bahkan menyiksanya? Aah sudahlah, Jongin sudah memaafkan semua perbuatan laki-laki itu padanya._

 _Knock knock_

" _sayang kau sudah siap ?"_

" _ya "_

 _Tersenyum ketika melihat ibunya mengintip di balik pintu kamar. Hingga pada akhirnya ia kembali menatap cermin besarnya dan turun ke bawah._

 _Untuk ukuran pertunangan, pesta ini cukup mewah. Ada banyak tamu undangan penting yang hadir. Ayah ibu kakek nenek dan paman serta bibinya datang ke rumah beserta sepupu-sepupu Jongin._

 _" nunaa "_

 _Jongin menoleh mendapati Mark yang berlari mendekatinya._

 _" cantik sekali "_

 _" terima kasih "_

 _" ayo aku tuntun ke bawah "_

 _Ia hanya mengangguk dan melingkarkan lengan kirinya pada Mark. Sepupu laki-lakinya yang beru berusia 12 tahun tapi tinggi mereka sudah sejajar._

 _Begitu turun, semua mata tertuju padanya. Bagai seorang dewi, beberapa pasang mata sampai tidak berkedip pada putri tunggal keluarga Kim. Hingga sampai pada Mark membawa kakak sepupunya pada Tuan Kim._

 _" terima kasih "_

 _" ya. Dan nunaa... kau benar-benar cantik "_

 _" kau sudah mengatakannya 2x baby Mark "_

 _Jongin mencubit gemas pipi tembab sang adik sebelum ia berjalan menuju sang ayah yang sudah terlebih dahulu naik di sebuah panggung kecil di tengah ruangan. Berdiri disamping sang ibu, Jongin tidak lepas dari pandangan sepasang sepatu putih yang melekat di kakinya. Tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk memandang wajah Chanyeol yang sangat mengintimidasi._

 _" tegakkan kepalamu sayang "_

 _Bisik Taemin pada putrinya. Mendengar perintah tersebut, pada akhirnya ia mendongak. Menoleh ke arah tamu undangan. Menelitinya satu persatu. Banyak tokoh penting dalam perusahaan Kim. Tapi ada 1 orang yang membuatnya mengerutkan dahi. Laki-laki berjas putih, serta berambut hitam. Berdiri di sisi meja minuman dengan jarak cukup jauh. Menatapnya intens, tidak berkedip meski Jongin menatapnya balik._

 _Singkat cerita, acara memasang cincin sudah terjadi. Pada akhirnya Jongin dan Chanyeol resmi menjadi tunangan. Cincin perak dengan ukiran bunga sakura di sekelilingnya. Turun dari panggung, Jongin bergabung ke arah gerombolan sepupu Kim. Menerima ucapan selamat dari adik-adiknya. Saat ia memisahkan diri untuk mengambil minuman, ada tangan lain yang ingin mengambil minuman yang sama. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Sehun yang berdiri tegak dihadapannya._

 _" selamat "_

 _" ya? Terima kasih "_

 _Keduanya diam, canggung. Jongin hanya sekedar tahu jika Sehun termasuk murid populer di sekolah._

 _" kau pasti bingung, bagaimana bisa aku disini "_

 _Ujar Sehun memecah keheningan_

 _" tidak "_

 _" aku sepupu Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya ibu Chanyeol adalah bibiku "_

 _" aah keluarga Park "_

 _" ya, tapi margaku Wu "_

 _" aku tahu "_

 _Jongin tersenyum, ia menghormati Sehun sebagai tamu bukan teman._

 _" baiklah, aku harus pergi. Selamat atas pertunanganmu "_

 _" terima kasih "_

 _Keduanya saling membungkuk dan menjauh dari meja minuman._

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _Jongin akan menikah tepat setelah mereka lulus dari sekolah. 6 bulan dari sekarang. Jika pasangan yang hendak menikah menghabiskan waktu berduaan. Berbeda dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Sama sekali Chanyeol tidak pernah menghubungi Jongin. Ia tidak mengharap hal seperti itu. Sungguh, selama 6 tahun sejak ia mengalami menstruasi pertama. Jongin tidak pernah jatuh cinta, jadi sakit hati ? tidak. Tentu saja tidak._

 _Sore ini, hujan turun dengan deras. Padahal tadi pagi sangat cerah. Ia lupa untuk membawa payung, sementara tadi ia sudah bilang pada sang ibu jika ia pulang terlambat. Jongin terjebak di perpustakaan seorang diri. Yaa meski ditemani 1 orang penjaga wanita. Menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang diberikan Guru Lee._

 _" noona, aku pulang dulu "_

 _" kau yakin? Hujan turun dengan deras "_

 _" tak apa, aku menunggu di kelas saja "_

 _" baiklah "_

 _Jongin pamit pergi dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Seketika udara dingin langsung menerpa kulitnya. Ia memeluk diri sendiri sambil berjalan perlahan. Tiba di kelas yang sepi, ia duduk di kursi paling belakang. Mendongak melihat awan yang nampaknya masih terus menangis hingga nanti malam. Berwarna keabuan dan tidak menampakkan jika hujan akan berhenti._

 _Dugh_

 _Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu kelas, disana ada Sehun yang berdiri bersandar di daun pintu_

 _" sehun "_

 _" kau belum pulang ?"_

 _" belum, aku baru saja datang dari perpustakaan. Kau sendiri ?"_

 _" aku dari ruang seni, dan melihatmu disini jadi aku menyapamu "_

 _Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban dari sepupu tunangannya._

 _" cepatlah pulang, apa kau mau ku antar ?"_

 _" tidak, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang "_

 _" baiklah aku pergi "_

 _" ya "_

 _Pada akhirnya Sehun pergi darisana. Menyisakan Jongin dan udara yang semakin dingin. Ia merutuki diri sendiri karena tadi pagi, ia berpesan pada Paman Yu untuk tidak menjemputnya karena ia akan pulang sore. Jongin menghela nafas, sekolah semakin sepi. Tentu saja ini adalah 2 jam setelah para murid pulang. Hingga akhirnya ia keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas. sepi sekali. Ia tidak takut akan hantu atau semacamnya tapi ia._

 _SRET GREB_

 _Mata bulat miliknya melebar ketika ditarik paksa dan bungkam dengan sapu tangan_

 _" hai cantik, kenapa tidak segera pulang ?"_

 _" mmmbbhh mmbbbhh "_

 _Matanya berpendar, ada 3 siswa yang ia kenal tengah menghadangnya. Ia diseret ke kamar mandi laki-laki dan di lempar ke lantai._

 _" sayang sekali, gadis ini sebentar lagi akan menjadi mainan kita "_

 _" mmmbbbhh mmbbhh "_

 _Jongin menyeret tubuhnya ke sisi toilet, tapi terlambat rambutnya dijambak oleh salah satu dari mereka. Lengan kurusnya ditarik ke tempat semula dan salah seorang yang lain mengikat kedua tangannya kebelakang._

 _" waaww "_

 _Ujar siswa ketiga ketika ia berhasil membuka kancing seragam Jongin. dada yang cukup berisi terlihat. Jongin menggeram dan kedua kakinya menendang nendang, tapi tenaganya tak cukup kuat karena siswa ketiga tersebut menduduki pahanya. Jongin menangis, apa ia akan kalah sebentar lagi ? ia pun pasrah jika memang benar tapi._

 _BRAAAK_

 _Sehun tiba-tiba datang ke toilet. Ia memergoki ketiga siswa yang sangat ia kenal hampir memperkosa Jongin. matanya berkilat marah, dengan membabi buta Sehun mulai menghajar ketiganya_

 _" BAJINGAN "_

 _3 lawan 1, Sehun seorang diri. Ia menghajar ketiga siswa tersebut sampai mereka menyerah dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Jika saja ia tidak mendengar tangisan pilu dari Jongin, tentu ia akan terus menghajar mereka sampai mati._

 _" pergi "_

 _Sehun mengusir ketiganya. Ia mendekati Jongin dan berusaha fokus. Sehun berusaha untuk tidak menatap dada Jongin yang menyembul._

 _" jongin tenang tenang "_

 _" sehun hiks hiks "_

 _Ujar gadis itu begitu Sehun membuka bekapan di mulut dan membuka tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya. Jongin menyenderkan wajahnya di pundak Sehun. ia menangis keras. Bersyukur Sehun datang. Jika tidak, mungkin... aah sudahlah._

 _" tenanglah, aku sudah datang. Tenang "_

 _" hiks hiks "_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _" jongin, astaga sayang "_

 _Taemin berlari memeluk putrinya kala kecemasannya sirna dengan kedatangan sang putri._

 _" sayang, astaga "_

 _" aku baik-baik saja bu, maaf pulang terlambat "_

 _Ujar Jongin pada sang ibu._

 _" ooh putriku "_

 _Taemin merengkuh putri tunggalnya dan menciumin seluruh wajahnya. Matanya beralih pada Sehun yang beridiri kaku disamping Jongin_

 _" sehun terima kasih sudha mengantar jongin, masuklah "_

 _" terima kasih nyonya, maaf membuat jongin pulang terlambat "_

 _" tak apa, masuklah nak. Bibi buatkan teh hangat untukmu "_

 _" terima kasih bi, aku harus segera pulang "_

 _Pamit Sehun dengan sopan. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan senyum kecil. Sehun yang melihat senyuman dari Jongin hanya bisa membalas tipis dan emmbungkuk_

 _" Sehun, terima kasih "_

 _Laki-laki tinggi tersebut hanya membungkuk dan pergi dari pintu mewah keluarga Kim._

 _Sehun menatap pintu utama keluarga Kim sebentar . menghela nafas kecil dan mengambil kunci mobil yang ia bawa. Ia mulai mengendarai mobil menembus hujan yang cukup deras menuju suatu tempat. begitu sampai, ia memarkir mobil serampangan dan masuk ke sebuah garasi bawah tanah yang sangat ia kenal. Mencari sosok yang ingin ia beri pelajaran. Sehun menemukannya, dengan langkah lebar ia mendekati objek tersebut dan_

 _DUAGH_

 _" brengsek kau park "_

 _Semua orang yang ada disana terdiam, dengan insiden tersebut. Chanyeol memalingkan muka dna membuang ludah yang penuh darah. Tertawa remeh melihat sepupunya yang baru datang_

 _" sepupuku, Wu Sehun. selamat datang "_

 _" bajingan kau Park. Kau menodainya "_

 _" bukan aku, tapi teman-temanku yang sudah kau hajar "_

 _Sehun melirik pada 3 pemuda yang duduk di sofa sudut ruangan_

 _" kenapa kau marah sekali, jongin milikku dan aku bisa melakukan sesuka hatiku terhadapnya. "_

 _" jangan pernah kau sentuh seujung helai rambutnya, atau... "_

 _" atau apa ?"_

 _Lelaki dengan perbedaan tinggi 3 centi, itu berdiri berhadapan dengannya._

 _" atau apa huh ? ingin membunuhku? Kenapa jika aku menyentuh nya? Kenapa jika aku membuatnya seperti itu? kenapa? Huh? Tidak bisa menjawab Wu ?"_

 _" brengsek "_

 _" kau yang brengsek. Tidak suka jika barangmu kesentuh "_

 _BUGH_

 _Chanyeol menangkis pukulan Sehun, ia memutar lengan sepupunya lalu mengunci. Ia berbisik ditelinga Sehun_

 _" jika tidak suka jalangmu ku sentuh, lebih baik sentuh dia sebelum aku akan menghabisinya perlahan "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tidak terasa jika semuanya akan terjadi. Esok ia akan mengenakan gaun terbaik dari sang ibu. sebentar lagi ia akan menyandang nyonya Park. Pernikahan dini semacam ini masih menjadi tradisi dikalangan warga kelas atas. Perjodohan sejak lahir menjadi jalan utama dari pernikahan dini. Jongin mematut diri didepan cermin rias. Tersenyum tipis menatap pantulan wajah nya sendiri._

 _BRAK_

 _" KIM JONGIN "_

 _" MINHO MINHO "_

 _" ayah "_

 _Sreeet bugh_

 _Minho menyeret putri tunggalnya lalu melempar tubuh kurus itu di lantai. Ia juga melempar beberapa lembar foto yang membuat dirinya membulatkan mata._

 _" sangat tidak mencerminkan putri dari keluarga Kim "_

 _" minho aa "_

 _" DIAM "_

 _Taemin menangis sendu, ia terduduk sendu di lantai kayu kamar jongin._

 _" kau berubah menjadi jalang dengan melempar tubuhmu pada teman sekolahmu sendiri "_

 _" a... ayah "_

 _" Chanyeol datang kemari dan membatalkan pernikahan kalian esok hanya karena kau tidur dengan temanmu sendiri "_

 _" ayah tidak "_

 _Jongin merangkak mendekati kaki sang ayah tapi Minho menepisnya. Jongin mulai menangis dan bersujud dihadapan sang ayah_

 _" ayah hiks tidak hiks tidak tidak, bukan hiks seperti itu hiks hiks "_

 _" ayah tidak menyangka, keterdiamanmu ternyata adalah palsu "_

 _PLAK_

 _" KIM MINHO "_

 _Teriak Taemin dengan keras, ia berjalan mendekat dan memeluk putrinya. Teriakannya membuat ebberapa maid yang kebetulan ada di sekitar kamar tuan putri Kim terperanjat. Tuan Kim tidak pernah semarah ini dengan siapapun_

 _" kau membuat ayah malu "_

 _Ujarnya sebelum keluar dari kamar dan membanting vas tinggi di dekat meja rias Jongin. Taemin memeluk putrinya yang telah menangis keras. Mengucapkan jika semuanya baik-baik saja_

 _" ibu hiks hiks "_

 _" jongin tenanglah sayang "_

 _" hiks hiks tidak bu hiks ayah_ "_

 _" biar ibu yang bicara "_

 _" tidak hiks, tidak seperti itu bu hiks. Jongin tidak begitu hiks hiks "_

 _Dan Taemin hanya bisa memeluk putrinya. Ia tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Ia mengenal betul bagaimana Jongin. ia jaranng bergaul dengan teman lak-laki manapun._

 _PYAR PYAR BUGH BUGH_

 _Semua maid di rumah keluarga Kim mendadak takut dan memilih menjauhi ruang kerja tuan besar. Taemin menatap semuanya dan menyuruh mereka untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Ia membuka pintu perlahan dan mendapati vas, tatanan meja, mesin ketik bahkan telefon sudah berserakan di lantai kayu. Minho menunduk bertumpu pada ujung meja. Taemin mengerti jika ia berkaitan tentang harga diri keluarga Kim._

 _" Minho yaa "_

 _"..."_

 _Kriiiiiing kriiiiing_

 _Taemin mendengar nada dering dari telefon rumah. Ia mengambil telefon tersebut dan menekan tombol terima ( ini telefon jadul yang kayak ponsel tapi gede banget terus yang ada antenanya itu )_

 _" nyonya Kim, bisa aku bicara dengan tuan Kim "_

 _" maaf tapi ini dari siapa ?"_

 _" Wu Sehun "_

 _Taemim menatap punggung suaminya dengan takut. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan membawa telefon._

 _" Minho yaa, Sehun mencarimu "_

 _Minho mendongak ia menghela nafas dan menerima telefon tersebut. Ia berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan tubuhnya kaku mendengar ucapan dari laki-laki muda disebrang. Begitu selesai menerima telefon, ia menoleh menatap Taemin_

 _" jongin tetap menikah "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu, bibi Oh menenangkan tuan putrinya. Ia menjadi pengasuh Jongin sejak kecil. Umurnya hanya berbeda 15 tahun dari tuan putri. Jongin memeluk erat sambil menangis dipelukan bibi Oh._

 _" tuan putri kumohon tenanglah "_

 _" hiks bibi Oh, ayah.. hiks hiks.. sudahlah tuan putri "_

 _Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan bibi Oh. Posisi mereka bersandar di tepian ranjang di atas lantai kayu. Keduanya menangis. Bibi oh bahkan mengusap bekas tamparan dari tuan besarnya. Terlihat memerah. Tuan putrinya juga tidka kunjung berhenti menangis. Tiba-tiba minho datang dengan raut wajah dingin._

 _" ayah "_

 _" besok kau tetap menikah. Usap air mata menjijikan itu dan cepat tidur "_

 _Jongin mengangguk kecil mendengar penuturan dari sang ayah. ia pun bangkit bersama bibi Oh untuk duduk di atas ranjang. Bibi Oh merapikan anak rambut yang mengurai di depan wajah tuan putrinya. Mengusap lelehan air mata tersebut dan menciumnya._

 _" tuan putri tidurlah, bibi akan datang 6 jam dari sekarang. kumohon berhenti menangis lagi "_

 _" terima kasih bi "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Flashback END

Taerin POV

" ibu? "

Aku pun mengusap air mata yang dengan bodoh menetes dengan sendirinya. Aku baru membaca lembar ke enam tapi sudah menangis. Masih ada 6 atau 7 lembar lagi yang perlu ku baca.

Ceklek

" HAPPY BIRTH.. Taerin "

Aku menoleh menatap pintu yang terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Disana ada kakek nenek Kim dan Wu, Daehan, bibi Oh dan beberapa maid serta

" ayah~~ "

" Taerin, kenapa kau menangis. Astaga cucuku ada apa sayang "

Kakek Kim datang berlari mendekati ranjang tidurku dan mengusap air mata yang masih menetes. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. Aku kembali melirik ke arah ayahku yang hanya diam tidak bereaksi.

" surat? Kau membaca surat dari siapa sayang ?"

" tak apa kek. Itu... "

" Jongin "

Semua mata menoleh dan memandang ke arah ayahku. Ayah berjalan menuju ke arahku dan berdiri tepat di samping tepian ranjang

" itu dari Jongin. itu hadiah dari Jongin untukmu Tae. Selamat ulang tahun "

Aku pun bangkit dari ranjang,lalu turun dan segera memeluk tubuh ayahku

" ayah hiks "

Tidak ada balasan, aku masih memeluk erat tubuh berbau citrus yang sangat ku kenal. Aku semakin memeluk erat tubuh tinggi ayahku. Tapi tetap saja, balasan pelukan itu tidak ku dapat.

" Taerin, selamat ulang tahun. Ada sebuah kado yang ibumu ingin berikan "

" ya, surat. Aku membacanya yah. Aku tahu "

" dan ayah akan melanjutkan cerita itu "

.

.

.

.

.

Tebeceh

Holaaa, maaf yaa nunaa cut disini. untuk FF ini tidak panjang kok. Chapt depan udah usai. Cerita real nya hampir berakhir. Jadi mohon kesediaannya untuk menunggu. Hehehe kyak ada yang nunggu aja yaa.. gumawoooo


End file.
